


Off to the Races (Clexa College AU Oneshots)

by SpencerArbre



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, College, F/F, Student Clarke Griffin, The 100 - Freeform, Track Star Lexa, clexa au, clexa college au, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerArbre/pseuds/SpencerArbre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Clexa college AU oneshots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"So that's it?"  

"That's it."  Lexa pursed her lips before sighing deeply.  

"How long before you leave?"  Clarke asked, not really wanting to know the answer.   

"Two months, I leave the first week of August."  The brunette dug her toe into the dirt as she waited for Clarke to respond.  

"Two months isn't a long time.  But, if that's all we have left we should make the most of it."  The blonde turned to face Lexa fully, a gentle smile spreading across her face.  

Lexa beamed, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace.  She peppered kisses all over Clarke's face before settling her head in the crooke of the blonde's neck.  "I was not expecting that positive of a reaction."  

"I am disappointed, but it's not exactly a bad thing that you got a full ride to Brown on a track scholarship.  You deserve this."  Clarke pulled her arm from between the two girls and wrapped her free arm around the brunette's shoulders.  "I'll miss you.  Tons.  But, I'm also so proud of you.  How could I be mad?"  

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you?"  Lexa hummed quietly.

"You did give me a pretty big tip the first time you came into the shop."  Clarke teased, "That was definitely the deciding factor for me."  

Lexa shot up from her place next to the blonde, standing on the cement bike path in front of the bench.  Lexa pointed a finger at her girlfriend before angrily glaring down at the blonde.  "You take that back, Clarke!"  

"I can't."  The blonde shrugged her shoulders, smirking up at Lexa, "It's the truth.  I can never tell a lie."  

"You are not dating me because I tip barristas well."  The brunette placed her hands on her hips, "You are dating me because I am smooth."  

"Yeah, because your pick up line was so smooth."  The blonde rolled her eyes and chuckled under her breath. 

"It was!" Lexa defended, "I worked hard on that line!"  

"I asked you how you were doing and you said 'I've been thinking about you a latte."  Clarke groaned. "How long did you work on that for?"  

The brunette deflated and slumped back onto the bench, "three days," she grumbled. 

Clarke simply chuckled before placing a gentle peck to the brunette's cheek.  "I love you."  

 


	2. Chapter 2

"What movie do you want to see?" Lexa looked up at the movie listings hoping that Clarke would pick the one she wanted.

"I'm not sure. I've been wanting to see that new documentary, but a thriller sounds good too." The blonde scanned the movie titles, her brow furrowed in concentration.

Lexa deflated upon hearing what her girlfriend was thinking. She did not want to see another documentary. She had already sat through three this year. "How about a rom-com, or a comedy? Or better yet, some action."

"Lexa, you know I hate action movies, there's too many explosions and not enough plot. You'd think with all the "action" they might be able to do something productive in two hours of screen time."

"Fine," The brunette looked up at the titles once more, "What about a horror movie?"

"Actually, that sounds perfect." 

Lexa beamed and walked up tot he cashier.  "Two tickets to-Sinister?"  

The cashier asked to see the brunette's I.D. then proceeded to tell her the total.  Lexa handed over a twenty dollar bill and walked away with two tickets.  She walked back to Clarke and held out her arm for the blonde to hold. "M'lady."  

"You're such a dork."  Clarke mutters before linking her arm with Lexa's.  

"That's why you love me."  

...

Clarke stares at the screen unable to look away even though she feels like she can't take another minute of this movie.  "I think this was a bad idea,"  the blonde whispers to her girlfriend. 

"Why?"  Lexa grunts around a hand full of popcorn, too engrossed in the movie to fully process what Clarke had just said.  

"They are about to run over their heads with a lawn mower!"  The blonde groaned before covering her eyes as the lawn mower began to wheel it's way across the lawn.  

"Aw, babe, are you scared?"  Lexa placed her bucket of popcorn on the empty seat next to her before lifting the divider between them.  "Come'ere"  

"I am not scared.  I am just saying that this movie is not horror, it's just disturbing."  The blonde spread her fingers to take a peak at the screen but quickly covered her eyes again when she saw more blood. 

The brunette leaned in toward the blonde, snaking an arm behind her back to pull her closer, "We can leave if you're really that uncomfortable."  

"No.  It's already halfway over and I want to know what happens."  

...

The credits finally roll and Clarke immediately rises from her seat and walks down the stairs, making her way to the main hallway of the theater.  Lexa quickly follows shoving her way through the small crowd of people coming out of the theater with her.  She spots Clarke leaning against the wall a few feet away from the door.  "You left pretty quickly for someone who wasn't scared."  Lexa teased.  

"I was not scared!  I just didn't like it.  It was too-" 

"Scary?"  Lexa smirked, lacing her fingers with Clarke's as she began walking toward the exit. 

"No! Too gory.  And that guy, what was his name? Bughuul?  He was so ugly." The blonde groaned.  

"You better not say that or he might send your children to kill you too."  Lexa pulled her keys from her pocket, unlocking her car.  She was about to opened the door before Clarke spoke again.  

"If my children come after me, they'll be coming after you too."  The blonde spat before climbing into the passenger seat.  

Lexa started that car and smiled brightly at her girlfriend.  "That's the nicest, and most morbid, thing you have ever said to me."  

"You aren't supposed to be happy about dying, Lexa!"  Clarke turned to face her girlfriend and wanted to slap the smile off her face.  "Why are you smiling so big?"

"Well if your children come after me too, that would mean that they are also my children.  Which means if we die, at least I'll die married to you."  

The blonde couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips, "You're such a sap."  

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa walked around her room in just her underwear and a sports bra as Clarke lay in her bed scrolling through her phone. "What do you want to do tonight?" Lexa asked. 

"I don't know, nothing really. We've been doing a lot lately. I kind of just want to relax today." The blonde let her phone fall to the bed and looked over at her girlfriend, "What are you doing?" 

"I'm just cleaning up the room a bit. I haven't been home much to clean." Lexa threw an armful of clothes in her hamper before going back for more. 

"Do you ever stop?" Clarke asked.

"What do you mean?" Lexa pushed her hair behind her ears before bending to look under the bed for any stray clothing. 

"You are always so focused on something. School, running, cleaning. Don't you ever just take a breath and relax?" Clarke asked. 

"Babe, I'm not even wearing pants right now. It doesn't get any more relaxing than that." Lexa grumbled, "Besides, I have too much going on to relax. There's only twenty-four hours in a day." 

"You can't spend every minute of every day doing something." The blonde sat up on the bed, leaning all of her weight on one arm, "Why can't you just sit with me for a while. I didn't come over here to watch you clean your room." 

Lexa dropped the clothes in her arms and crawled into her bed. "There are you happy?" The brunette asked as she scooted closer to her girlfriend. 

"Not yet." Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist pulling the girl closer to her. She grazed her fingers over the brunette's skin and let her head fall into the crook of her girlfriend's neck. She could smell the girl's shampoo. It smelled earthy and natural. Probably from a recent hair mask. The girl's skin smelled clean like soap with an undertone of coconut. 

Lexa felt chills go down her spine as her girlfriend's hands explored her body. Her hands traveled down her abdomen, trailing over tanned thighs, and eventually found their way back up to Lexa's shoulders. "What are you doing?" The brunette breathed. 

"Taking you in." Clarke whispered, "I want to remember ever inch of your body when you're gone. How you feel. How you smell. Everything." The blonde pushed Lexa down on the bed and crawled on top of the girl. She lay down between the girl's legs and lowered her body to rest her head down on Lexa's chest. She could hear her girlfriend's heart racing in her chest and it made the corners of her mouth turn up into a small smile. Clarke raised her head to see Lexa looking down at her with a sad look in her eyes and the blonde's smile quickly fell. "Lexa, what's wrong. I didn't mean to upset you." 

"No, you didn't. I'm just going to miss this. Miss you. And I'm sorry if I've been preoccupied." Lexa moved a piece of blonde hair from Clarke's face, "I've just been thinking a lot about how little time we have left. I don't want to leave you. Not so soon." 

"I know, but this is good. You're going to be amazing at Brown." Clarke reassured the girl. 

Lexa turned on her side pulling Clarke with her. She untangled herself from underneath the blonde and scooted down the bed so they were on the same level. The brunette brought up her hand to gently stroke Clarke's cheek, "I know. I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you." Lexa's hand slid down to rest in the curve of Clarke's side. "Your mom is forcing you to go to med school. It doesn't seem fair for me to just leave you alone to bear that burden." 

"I'll be fine. It's not all bad. I don't hate the idea of med school. It's just something I have to do." The blonde replied with a shrug. 

"But is that what you want to do?" Lexa asked. 

"I want to make my mom happy. I want to have a good job. And I want to help people. I don't see the downfall of becoming a doctor." Clarke replied. 

"Having no life for ten years," Lexa grumbled. "Never getting to visit your girlfriend." 

"I'll find time to come visit. And I promised I'd be at your first meet." Clarke reassured the brunette. "Why are you so worried about this?" 

"I'm just a little nervous. Long distance is hard." Lexa admitted, "And I'm going to miss this too. Just laying here like this. I know that when I get there the weight of all of this is going to hit me. And I feel like I need you more than you need me." 

"What? Clarke's brow furrowed at the admission, "Lexa, you are so independent. How could you need me more?" 

"I know I don't show it. But, when you're not around I feel less-just less. I went through my whole life focusing on school, and running, and just being perfect all the time. And then I met you. And I found this place where I don't have to be perfect track star Lexa. I can't just be. I need you to remind me that I don't need to be perfect all the time." Lexa sighed heavily and lay on her back, "I do need you more." 

The blonde gave Lexa a sad look and scooted closer, she slid a leg between Lexa's and pushed herself up onto her elbow to look down at her girlfriend. "I'm still going to be here, Lexa. I'm still going to remind you that you already are perfect. I'm not leaving. Yes, we're going to different states, but I'm not leaving you. I would never leave you alone." 

"I know, I'm just overthinking this." Lexa ran her fingers through her hair and groaned. "I just want this summer to last forever, but it's already going by so fast." 

Clarke didn't have the words to fix this. She couldn't make the summer longer, and she couldn't change the fact that they were going to different schools. All she could do was be here now and make the most of it. 

The blonde leaned down and gently placed her lips to Lexa's. She hesitated before kissing her again and again. 

Lexa broke the kiss breathing heavily under Clarke, "What was that for?" 

"I can't make the summer last forever, but every time I kiss you time stops for just a moment. If I can't make the summer last I can at least make time stop now." 

Lexa smiled and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's once again. "The please, don't stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now taking Clexa prompts on my tumblr @ spencerarbre!


End file.
